


The Avengers Visit Purgatory

by Serphinia



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serphinia/pseuds/Serphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Gabriel decides that our favourite hunting trio really need a hand, and send a crew of the worlds mightiest heroes to Purgatory in order to train up. This tells the story of their struggle through Purgatory, their meeting up with the boys, and the ass-kicking that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers go to Purgatory – Chapter 1

One thing that Tony Stark could say was that Loki was an absolute dick. One day, he'd sauntered into his tower – his tower! - and announced that the Avengers were going on an all inclusive holiday to a prime location. Then he had clicked his fingers, and Tony had found himself in just his AC/DC t-shirt and track bottoms, barefoot, surrounded by all the other Avengers, in a washed out, deserted forest.

Yeah, he was a dick.

Still, he wasn't the worst off. Nat, Clint and Thor were all okay, being demi-gods and super-agent-spies or whatever. Steve was in a similar state to him, but he was all sweaty, so he must have been working out. Bruce, however, must have been meditating, because he was topless. And Tony had to admit, it was kinda chilly. 

While Tony had been evaluating the state of undress of his companions, his companions had been freaking out about their state of undress. Natasha and Clint both patted themselves down and swore as they realised they had been robbed of their usual armoury, Steve picked up a stout wooden cudgel and Bruce just rolls his eyes and sighs. Tony however had been thinking at his usual speed, quickly for mere mortals, and had realised that all-inclusive must, for a team of warriors thrown into a weird forest land with...was that wolves? That sounded like wolves, in the distance, all inclusive must mean weapons. “Guys. Guys. Listen to me. Loki said this was all inclusive, right? So, there must be weapons here somewhere. We're warriors. And this doesn't seem like his usual shit, right? I mean, he gave us a little bit of warning, he called it a holiday, and oh yeah, he didn't immediately try to kill us. So why don't we look around, see if we can find anything?”

As if to reward him for his thought process, a stunningly ornate silver dagger appeared in front of him. Well, the blade was silver, long and pointed with a jagged edge. The hilt was wrapped in gold and adorned in a glowing blue sapphire. It was ornate, flashy to the point of gaudiness, and absolutely perfect for Tony. He grabbed it eagerly, making appreciative 'ooh shiny' noises. Natasha looked dubious about Tony's ability to use weaponry that wasn't designed in the last twenty years, but Tony had spent a lot of time being a small fry in a big pond and if there was one thing he knew how to use better than a gun, it was a home-made knife made from a toothbrush and a razor blade. This dagger was weighted differently from the ones he had made, but he realised he was going to have to learn how to use it very quickly, because he could see glowing yellow eyes between the trees and he was the only one who was armed, unless you counted Steve's cudgel, which he didn't. It was a stick, for god sake. A hefty stick, but still a stick. 

A stick that turned out to be amazingly useful when the first wolf leapt and Steve batted it neatly at Tony, who instinctively raised his dagger and so stabbed it in the throat. The wolf turned into a very naked man, gurgled, then slid off the blade. It was only Natasha's warning that caused Tony to turn just in time to take another leaping wolf in the eye. Without speaking, they edged closer together, Bruce in the middle. This place was freaking weird, and they didn't know if he could hulk out or Thor could use his lazer lightning powers. Also, only two of them had weapons, although on a good day Thor, Clint and Natasha could be considered weapons all by themselves. Still, they didn't exactly have somewhere safe to retreat to if this fight went badly for one of the mere mortals, considering they were in the middle of hostile territory with no GPS, and Tony had to consider himself a mortal, due to not having the suit. So, protective penguin huddle it was. 

Two wolf/men were now lying in puddles of their own blood, however there were at least another four pairs of eyes out there, one of which was already leaping towards Nat. Tony called to her and threw the dagger overarm. She caught it our of the air and plunged it into the side of her wolf and passed it over to Clint in order for him to duck low and slash the throat of the one that was approaching him. He then threw it to land in the eye of the one that was currently struggling feebly while being crushed in Thor's bare arms. The whole fight probably only lasted a minute, and the last wolf fled into the forest beyond, leaving the Avengers to stare at the corpses of five people, three men and two women, one with a dagger sticking out of its eye. Tony slowly wandered forward and pulled the dagger out, then handed it to Natasha for her to take the eyeball off and clean down for him. 

Bruce summed up the entire encounter with one word: "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of Natasha-centric, and also lets our intrepid adventurers know whats going on. I literally just finished it, its 4 am and completely un-betad, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks!

They had only had chance to rest for a few moments before they were joined by none other than Loki himself. Natasha growled and threw Tony's dagger straight at his forehead, where it stopped and spun gently in mid-air. Loki took a step back and looked vaguely alarmed. “Hey! What did I ever do to you?”

“Oh, I don't know,” she snarled, “tried to take over the world? Took Clint? Whisked us here and nearly got us all killed?”

“Wait, what? I acknowledge the last point, but I haven't tried for world domination since cuttle-fish were the dominant species!”

“Stop lying Loki,” Steve cut in with a long-suffering sigh, “tell us what you want and send us home.”

“Ah, I think I see the problem. See, I'm not actually Loki. I'm just borrowing his body for a while. You may find this hard to believe, but I'm actually the arch-angel Gabriel. And I need your help.”

“You're right, we do find this hard to believe. Thor, is there any way we can test that this is or isn't your brother?” this was Natasha again, her earlier rage transformed into calm practicality in the face of an enemy that she currently could not kill.

“Well, unless he has gained much more power, my Loki could never have transported us to another dimension as this one did. Also, he does not sound like my brother. Still, there are many ways for someone devious to gain power, and this could be some new kind of cunning. I will not be blind to my brother's deception again.”  
“Wait, what?!” That seemed to be the catch phrase of the day. This time, it was coming from Tony. “We're in another freaking dimension? Seriously? How can you tell?”

“One as used to interdimensional travel as I am can tell when the planes shift, especially when one is shifted with them. This is not a realm I have travelled before, and so it is unfamiliar to me. Our legends do not tell of these man-beasts.”

“So, do you believe me yet?” Loki/Gabriel piped up. “Tall, strong and handsome over there has told you that interdimensional travel is impossible for a mere demi-god. And we're running out of time, so listen up. Consider this a kind of training course. Something bad is coming for your world, and some friends of mine are going to need some help sorting it out. These are bad guys like you've never faced before. Silver works on most of them, beheading works on the rest. If it bleeds black, bury the head a distance from the body. There is a portal, bout three days walk that-a-way. Get out alive, and you've passed the test. Oh, angry girl, have this,” and he threw a sword at her, jet black on one side and silver on the other, “one side is silver, the other kills Leviathans. Bone of Righteous Mortal washed in the blood of three Fallen. Very hard to come by. Don't break it. Now, you guys best get moving. Staying in one place too long here can be dangerous. Monsters lurve the smell of human. Caio!” and then the dagger fell to the floor. Tony walked forward slowly to pick it up.

Steve seemed out of it, possibly due to the revelation that he had been visited by an arch-angel and he was nothing like the press made out. Natasha, who had no such illusions any more, took charge. “Tony, keep your knife out. Thor, Clint, Bruce, grab a tree branch of some kind. I'll take point, I want Clint and Bruce bracketed by Tony and Steve, Thor take the rear. Don't argue with me Clint, you're unarmed and more vulnerable than Steve. Lets go!” Tony and Steve nodded and moved to bracket the weaker members of the party, and Thor rumbled “Aye, fair Widow” and moved to the back, wielding almost an entire tree trunk.

They walked like this for a while. Tony grew complacent, confident that the eyes in the darkness around them would not dare attack. He began throwing his knife in the air and catching it, humming Star Spangled Banner. Natasha and Clint shared an eyeroll but didn't say anything when it caused Steve to emerge from his stupor and growl at him. He seemed mildly surprised to find himself walking, and Nat shot him a reassuring glance which he returned, slightly pathetically. Nat always thought of Steve as a bit of a bewildered child, even though he could carry her three miles through enemy territory without breaking a sweat. His belief was adorable and in some way comforting, and she felt that she had to protect it. Clint had given her something to believe in, and she was a big believer in paying it forward. That's why when he looked as if he was going to switch with her, she shook her head no and held up her blade as an explanation. He may look slightly more alert, but she wanted to give him more time to process. Her scrutiny of Steve did not stop her noticing Tony putting the dagger away with a slight smirk, and she realised she was not the only one who felt better with their fearless leader on the ball. She was just less annoying about getting him there. Still, a good tussle with the Captain was good for Tony's ego, and if he got too irritating, she could always get Clint to disarm him.

They had been walking for about two hours, and Natasha was amazed at how well Tony had borne up. After irritating Steve back into action, he had been alert, almost wary. He saw the stash of goods nestled in the base of the tree only seconds after she did, and so they pointed it out together. Tony of course wanted to investigate it, and so he was the one who received the electric shock from the pair of gauntlets labelled 'wendigo = fire'. He also found six bottles of water, and six packed lunches, complete with PB&J sandwiches in brown paper bags. “Thor, dude, I think these are for you. They gave me a shock. Also, I found lunch if anyone is interested. By the way, what's a wendigo?”  
Surprisingly, it was Bruce who replied. “Wendigos are immortal spirits of people who resorted to cannibalism in life and liked it. They are said to possess superhuman speed and strength, the ability to imitate human voices, and control the weather. They like hiding in trees. Oh, and they're about fifteen feet tall with claws and fangs. I ...kind of studied American and European mythology as a hobby when I was at college.”

Thor tested his new gauntlets and accidentally set a tree on fire while everyone else absorbed this news.

“So,” Clint said slowly, “we got a silver dagger before taking on the werewolves, and then afterwards Nat got her sword. If this follows the same pattern, we're gonna be seeing a wendigo pretty soon I'd say. And then maybe another one of us will get armed? I wonder if silver can harm a wendigo as well...” he trailed off into silence, leaving the Cap and Nat to get into a silent, intense argument over who was going to organise the battle strategy. Nat gracefully ceded defeat, on the grounds that if Steve was either stupid or chivalrous she would kick his ass. “Guys, we're going to take twenty to eat lunch, then we're going to move out. If we are going to have to fight a wendigo, I want plenty of open ground around us so it can't drop down on us. Thor, keep your eyes on the trees and if you see anything that looks suspicious, set it on fire. Also, if when we get to a clearing you could make us some burning torches, that would be brilliant. Tony, Nat, we don't know yet if silver can hurt this thing so don't do anything stupid, but feel free to use what you've got in order to drive towards Thor. Everyone clear?”

“Yes.”  
“Sure, Cap.”  
Aye, Captain.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What do I need to do, Steve?”  
“Die.”  
“Wait, what?”

And then the wendigo attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad, short, late chapter and I am so sorry, this was just a pain to write!

Thor was greatly pleased with his new gauntlets, for he had been feeling the lack of his lightning for some time now, and hated feeling useless when it came to engaging in combat. The fact that the being that was currently inhabiting the body of his brother had given him these lighting gloves was also a great relief, for he doubted the real Loki would be so quick to arm one he had wanted to kill.

Also, setting strange beasts from this bizarre world on fire was rather exhilarating.

The creature, and Thor could only help feeling sorry for it, was obviously unprepared for heroes of their calibre. Although truly a fearsome beast, much as Bruce Banner had described it, these heroes of Earth and himself were well versed in the arts of fighting creatures much larger than themselves. The Captain had punched it when it first attacked, dazing it in time for the Widow to neatly hamstrung it. It turned even as it was falling to swipe at her, but Tony knocked its paw away from her with his dagger, by which point Thor's gauntlets had recharged enough for him to shoot more lighting at it. It caught fire. The screaming, he had expected. Also the scrambled, fumbling running, flailing and screeching. The getting ten feet away, giving one final, desperate shriek and exploding into fireworks, he had not.   
“Banner...” he asked, not taking his eyes off the smoking crater where the wendigo has last been seen. “Is that-?”  
“No.” Banner replied, sounding shaken. “No, that is not usual wendigo behaviour.”  
“Oh. Okay. Just checking. So should we go check the crater...?”  
“Damn right we should!” Piped up Tony “Bloody thing had my dagger in its hand!” Tony was the only one who did not seem shaken by the explosion, possibly because he was so used to them. Even Widow seemed slightly paler than usual, though 'twas hard to tell beneath her ordinarily pale complexion.

As a group, they traipsed over to the hole in the ground. Steve stepped around a gobbet of charred wendigo without even seeming to notice it. Tony's dagger was surprisingly unharmed, and lying next to it was an object that made Steve shout with relief and go rushing forward, Tony by his side. It was, of course, his shield, and he was so overjoyed by its presence that he completely missed the falcon perched on it, which flew up with a indignant squawk and then returned to settle on the Captain's shoulder, pecking at his cheek.

The Captain froze.

Natasha giggled.

“It looks like you hath found yourself a friend, Captain!” Thor boomed, and it was a mark of the bird's dedication that the noise only caused it to ruffle its feathers. “Shall I speak to it, and enquire as to it's name and purpose?”

Steve nodded very carefully, and Thor went over to him and crouched so that his mouth was level with Steve's shoulder.   
“Hm. Yes. Okay. We should call you Sam? Very well, feathered warrior. You will acompany the Captain? You really should show him some respect. Yes, I know he can not fly. That does not mean he is useless.”  
“Hey!”  
“I apologise, please repeat that? Oh, you have a message for Steve? On your leg? Oh yes, I see...Here, Captain, this is for you.”  
“Look up? What does that mean?”


End file.
